Vying For Attention
by MysticCritic
Summary: If Kaito had any delusions about Shinichi's interest in him, it was disproved after that heist. If there was a chance his feelings were returned, well, Kaito wasn't one to hesitate. Only, there might be a problem – Shinichi had quite firmly rejected KID, stating that there was definitely a better magician out there who'd captured his interest. [For Shana Fujioka's prompt]


AN:- Hello! A new writer to this site, but definitely not new to writing! I've written my first piece of work in The Symbol of Faith's collaboration fic, "The Never Ending Tale" and I've now decided to mooch off Shana's prompts xD.

.

For – Shana Fujioka, in response to her prompt "The Rant".

.

Note: Movies are counted, so KID knows who Conan is. Shinichi just deduces KID's identity. Meh, he's a genius like that.

Also, this is KaiShin/ShinKai. It can be considered either way, truly. Relationships are based on equality, compromises and understanding. So, I feel both of them are equally dominant.

.

Warning: Slash, M/M pairing, F/F pairing. Ratings may change. Not explicit for now.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Mediocrity knows nothing higher than itself, but talent instantly recognizes genius.

– Sherlock Holmes

* * *

Kaito was annoyed.

And considering what a happy-go-lucky teen he usually was, cheerful and friendly, who believed that joy and magic should be spread around like free candy, annoyance wasn't a dominant emotion within him. Unless it was aimed at Hakuba; but that blond bastard was another story entirely. So yeah, Kaito was annoyed.

The reason? A fake KID heist.

It was kind of funny, really, that someone who illegally impersonated a varied number of people, from police inspectors to the average law-abiding (Ahem) citizens, from old ladies to beautiful young women, from balding old men to handsome weight-lifting youngsters, from children (Okay…child…It was one time, but it certainly counted!) to hot detectives…er detective, only one could possibly fall under the category as 'hot', ah, right, yeah, that…he'd donned on various masks. So, he should have been the last one to complain about no good impersonators and KID imposters.

But, in his infinitely irrefutable logic, KID was a master of his craft and those imposters? Amateurs. _Amateurs_ that the police actually _believed_. Argh! And that was the main cause of said irritation – yes, KID was a phantom thief and therefore his identity was unknown to even the police, but really, to mistake some wanna-be thief with illusions of grandeur for KID? _Blasphemy_.

Which was why, Kaito had every intention of showing up to that fake heist and make a complete fool of the fraud. With a few permanent hair-dyes. And slime. And possibly a few stink bombs. Yeah, that would be perfect.

"Oh ho ho!" Kaito cackled softly, sounding disturbingly like Akako, who gave him an amused glance from her seat. Even Aoko looked at him weirdly, ignoring the teacher as she prattled on about electrophiles and SN1 reactions. _'I'm going to certainly make a phantom out of you – a shrieking phantom whose painful cries will be heard within Haido museum for years to come!'_

If Kaito started letting his impostors go free and unharmed, many more would start taking ideas. He'd done so for the last four or five times already and people didn't get the warning. Perhaps, this time something permanent would be better…hmm, should he shave the guy's hair? Nah, the dye needed to take hold on something…probably drop some hot wax? Now that would be painful, perhaps it would be too much? Okay, what about – wait. Wait, wait, wait… What?!

Kaito straightened out the newspaper, peering down at the article that was just below the announcement of the KID Heist.

 ** _The Heisei Holmes revived! :_**

 _The newly returned Kudo Shinichi, after his two year disappearance from public eye, tells us that his absence was owed to the most dangerous case he has undertaken till now. The Modern Holmes' own disastrous 'Final Problem', involving a multi-national crime syndicate that had been after his life, has finally been solved. This reporter has been at last been allowed an exclusive interview with the genius detective._

 _Takada Hiromi: Kudo-san, is this the same syndicate that was reported to have been taken down nearly two months ago? The one that had many of the world's top government organisations in a flurry and frantic?_

 _Kudo Shinichi: Yes, it is. The FBI and our very own Japanese Public Safety Bureau have been after the syndicate since decades and it was just in recent years that they'd managed to get close enough for a complete take down. My efforts simply contributed to theirs._

 _TK: You're quite modest, Kudo-san! There have been rumors that you worked much closer with the FBI than any civilian has ever been allowed._

 _KS: There is a grain of truth to it. But, then, I am hardly just any civilian, am I? My reputation as a brilliant detective certainly earned me quite a few favours._

 _TK: *laughs* Oh, not so modest then._

 _KS: *grins* Just confident in my own skills._

 _TK: Tell me, Kudo-san, exactly what was your role in this operation? The public has heard snippets of it and we've seen you frequent the courts quite a bit, but we'd like to hear from the source._

 _KS: I apologise, but I must keep my exact involvement confidential till all the trials have been completed and arrests have been made. This is strictly confidential and any leaks would be disastrous._

 _TK: I understand. Then, perhaps you could tell us about your school career? You have missed two years, and most of your classmates are now in the final year, preparing to appear for the college admittance test. The case has surely been a blow to your social life._

 _KS: I will agree to that, Takada-san. I have missed out on two years of my social life, but since I have been keeping up with my studies I shall be graduating with my classmates this year. The headmaster of Teitan High has been very understanding of the situation and agreed to let me be a part of third year as long as I maintain my rankings – which, to be honest, was never the problem._

 _TK: Ah, or perhaps, he is simply too used to your involvement in such cases._

 _KS: *laughs* You may have a point there._

 _TK: Lastly, to the main topic of the week. What are your thoughts on the announced KID heist? KID had made his reappearance a few short months before your own disappearance. And considering one of his nicknames as the 'Heisei Lupin', I am quite curious – will you join in and attempt to catch the thief?_

 _KS: Hmm, first off, I'm quite offended, Takada-san! There shall be no "attempts to catch" the thief. If I am to take the case, I shall certainly catch him! However, I shall be taking a rain check here. This particular thief, I am certain, will not hold my attention._

"Eh?" Kaito frowned; batting away Aoko's prodding fingers as she told him, non-verbally, to put the newspaper away, "What's this Meitantei? Not hold your attention? How mean!~ …Oh… _oh_ …"

 _TK: Oh my! Colour me surprised, Kudo-san! You might be the only detective to not be interested by Kaitou Kid! The phantom thief that has evaded capture for nearly two decades!_

 _KS: *smirks* Ah, but I never said anything about KID. Only this particular thief._

 _Unfortunately, Kudo-tantei refused to elaborate further, but this reporter is quite curious. Kudo-san did state though, that he will be present at the opening ceremony of Haido museum's newest wing – it shall hold a display of many ancient scrolls from the Shogun period. Other well-known attendees will be the Suzuki and Yamabuki families…_

Kaito did not bother to read the rest – it briefly stated the opening and closing time of the new wing of the museum, and the alleged time of appearance of 'Kaitou Kid'.

Kaito smiled triumphantly, _'Heh, looks like you've figured it out, at least. That it is an impostor. I knew it wouldn't fool you, Meitantei. I wonder, will you still be staying back for the heist? You should know that I will make an appearance regardless…'_

Kaito's inner musings were largely interrupted when Wakatoshi-sensei snapped irritably at him, "Kuroba-kun! In how many steps does SN2 reaction take place?"

Quickly stuffing the newspaper out of sight, Kaito hurriedly answered her in his best 'model student' voice (Single step, ma'am) and she looked appeased. Hakuba turned in his seat to give him a knowing look and Kaito scowled. Oh yeah, he'd forgotten that Hakuba-ka was also going to be present at the inauguration and he knew that KID was going to appear – both the fake and real one. Another annoyance to deal with. He sighed. The week suddenly seemed to loom uncomfortably; he couldn't wait for the heist.

* * *

"Why are you here, Akako?

"My, how rude, Kuroba-kun. _I'm_ crashing no parties tonight –"

"I'm not KID –"

"– I didn't say you were," Akako pointed out, "but KID will definitely be crashing a party tonight. And if you must know, Aoko-chan invited me personally."

Akako sniffed delicately when Kaito remained silent, choosing to sip at his juice. Finally, he decided to answer her, hoping she'd leave his company sooner than later.

"I didn't mean that," Kaito sighed, "I meant, why are you here? With me? Looping your arm through mine," here he tried to shake her off, but her long nails only clutched tightly at his arm, creating crescent shaped indents in the sleeve of his coat, "Why aren't you with Aoko?"

"Ara, does Kuroba-kun not like my company?" She leered, "Perhaps he prefers young dashing detectives instead? Specifically, dark-haired, blue-eyed –"

"Koizumi!" Kaito hissed angrily at her not-so-good-natured ribbing.

"– detectives, who go by the names Great Detective of the East, Heisei Holmes, Saviour of the Tokyo police?" Akako continued, unbothered.

"What do you want?" Kaito asked tiredly.

Her eyes sharpened, "Merely to warn you, Kuroba-kun. Just as I warned you three years ago. Be wary of your rival from the east, whose black aura threatens to cloud your pure white appearance... he has the aggressiveness of the devil and his cursed luck –"

"Watch your words, Akako." Kaito said softly, but intently, "That previous foretelling amounted to nothing and neither will this."

"Do not be so blinded by your infatuation!" Akako retorted, firing up, "Can you not see the way death follows him arou –"

"Hmm, someone's jealous," Kaito smirked, "Isn't that so, Akako? Your magic failed to lure me in, but his 'deathly' aura calls to me…quite frustrating, isn't it?"

"It is." Akako fumed truthfully, "But, I also speak out of… _concern_ …besides, what makes you think he shall ever accept a thief as his lover?"

Kaito abruptly fell silent, having no riposte to give at that. His eyes left her gorgeous face to track down Shinichi's instead. Even if he couldn't have the detective, there was nothing wrong with admiring from afar, was there?

Across the room, Kudo Shinichi seemed to have a beautiful Mouri Ran wrapped in his arms as they talked and laughed. The girl detective, whom Kaito had once mistaken for a boy, was looking very much ladylike in her knee length dress. She leaned forward to say something to the two teens, which made the both of them blush slightly.

Kaito sighed as he looked away. It seemed Meitantei had gotten together with Mouri-chan after his return. Well, what had Kaito even expected, really? Mouri-chan had faithfully and patiently waited for Shinichi, and the detective obviously loved her. It was a match made in heaven.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Nakamori's loud voice boomed across the room, "Kaitou Kid's heist is scheduled for the next hour. We will like everyone to co-operate and leave the museum now!"

The gathered guests blinked at the abrupt turn of events – this had not been planned originally but was a sudden decision to hopefully foil KID's plans – even as the curator of the museum tried to convince the Inspector to allow the guests to stay for longer. Kaito, knowing that it would be a lost cause, got ready to slip away and get into position before the Inspector had a chance to cordon off the entire place. Predictably, Akako had wandered off, knowing that it was KID's time to appear now.

* * *

"Well, at least he's a bit competent," Kaito murmured as the lights went off thirty seconds before the fake KID's arrival, "Still, only a _bit_ , though."

The unsurprising shout of 'Get him!' echoed through the hallways as the chase began. Kaito smirked and stayed put; he'd already made his arrangements in that one hour as the guests took their leave. And some of the bigger tricks had been put in place the week before when the new wing of the museum was still undergoing last minute repairs. Getting in as a construction worker was such an over-used disguise, but seemed to work like charm every time!

Five minutes later, Kaito heard a loud crash, "Well, that's the Task Force going down! Who knew a large fishing net and tiny marbles in the dark could be so effective?"

Kaito cackled louder when there was a swishing sound in his ear next, tiny microphones placed near most of his tricks picking up the slightest sounds they could capture. A few curses were heard as the impostor got caught in a net sequined with tiny blunt needles. Not too harmful, but still painful enough to serve the purpose.

After the bucket of dye had emptied itself of the impersonator, Kaito sighed, "Really, this is embarrassing! Stumbling into each and every trick? Could you not avoid even one?"

 _"Huh."_

Kaito stiffened. Who'd said that? It came from his earphone, but which mic was it? He silently cursed when he remembered he was using linked microphones today, not bothering to bring out any of his better equipment for facing off a fraud.

There seemed to be no more sounds any longer and the fake KID still kept bumbling about. Somewhere inside the museum, the Task Force was scrambling to get back into order, but the fake KID had surprisingly managed to cut off all video feeds as well as the light. Competently enough that the Task Force couldn't even use their back-up generators with much efficiency in the darkness.

"I can give you brownie points for that one," Kaito muttered, thinking about where his other mics were positioned.

All the microphones were fixed near his traps, but if false-KID was setting them off now, then where was the other man he'd heard? Wait…there was one more! On the third floor balcony! The only place that was suitable to take flight from tonight and the place Kaito would have used to escape from via hang glider had he been the one stealing tonight!

"But, to think someone's already there, without even setting off my traps…" Kaito grinned in realisation, "Oho! So, you did stay back, eh?"

Kaito crawled out of the air vent, dropping down into the ladies restroom and quietly made his way out. Switching from black overalls to his KID suit, Kaito hurried up to the third floor, hoping to make it before the imposter.

 _"Welcome."_

Oops. Kaito was late it seemed. Fake KID had arrived there first. Kaito was glad he'd installed the microphones now; this was not a conversation he wanted to miss.

 _"You! Who are you?"_

 _"Certainly not whom you were expecting. Were you expecting someone? KID, perhaps? He certainly seems to have left you a few…gifts."_

Kaito snorted at Meitantei's description and wondered what a sight the impersonator made. Stopping a few feet away, Kaito walked silently to the entrance of the balcony, carefully enough so that he wouldn't alert the two men. Unfortunately, that meant he couldn't see them either. And that wouldn't do!

"Tell me, Nakamura-san," Shinichi began, "did you gain what you wanted?"

Kaito nearly dropped the mirror he was pulling out, ' _The hell?! How does he know who the impostor is?'_

Outside, the man, Nakamura, wondered the same thing, sputtering in incoherency.

"Did you, Nakamura-san?" Shinichi repeated.

Kaito carefully angled his mirror, taking care not to reflect any light onto them, as he adjusted it to see the two men.

"Yes," Nakamura spoke finally, "Yes, I did!"

"Hmph!" Shinichi snorted, "And at what expense? You won't be remembered, you know. Not even as KID's impostor. You won't be remembered at all…"

Kaito was now highly confused. What in the world were they talking about? The detective had undoubtedly deduced something about the man, but Kaito had no idea what that had to do with him, with KID.

"And really?" Shinichi continued irately, "This is your way of dressing up? I'm surprised Nakamori-keibu didn't figure out you were fake in seconds."

"Why you –!" Nakamura began angrily, only to be cut off.

"Oh yes," Shinichi pretended to remember, "That was because you'd shrouded the whole place in darkness! Have you even taken a glance at your suit?"

Kaito himself took a glance; it was covered with bright yellow dye, bits of paper, drying super glue and some sparkling confetti. That was only what could be seen though, for Kaito had made sure several stink bombs went off around his impostor and the blunt needles had to have hurt. What was Kudo talking about again?

"The suit's off colour," Shinichi pointed out dryly when Nakamura tried to check it out, "and I'm not even talking about the additions KID gifted you with."

Kaito stifled a snort.

"The hat's brim is too wide and the ribbon going around it is the exact shade as the shirt's. Ah, but the shirt and tie are not right either." Shinichi continued; his goal seemed to be to completely humiliate or put down Nakamura and Kaito had to say, he was succeeding. Less with the words and more due to the tone of the voice, every comment struck the man sharply, "And do you even know how to tie a tie? You merely see, not observe –

 _'Kami-sama,'_ Kaito groaned, ' _Meitantei just has to bring in Sherlock Holmes into this too, doesn't he?'_

"What you've done is a Kelvin knot," Shinichi continued, "the one Kid ties is a Windsor knot, which is a slightly complex knot, compared to the one you've donned on, no matter how much you've tried to disguise it. Have you even given this some thought?"

Kaito blinked, ' _Well, I concede Meitantei. To recognise a tie knot by merely looking at it from a distance…'_

"And that is but the tip of the ice-berg," Shinichi said, "You planned to discredit KID with such a half-baked plan? And a terrible excuse of a disguise? You. Would. Have. _Failed_."

Kaito frowned, _'Discredit? And me? Okay…now I'm really missing something,'_

"It was all his fault!" Nakamura burst out in anger, "Completely his fault! I was rising up in the ranks, my security designs were praiseworthy – one last project and I'd have been invited to help manage the country's security too! And then KID had to target that safe and completely ruin it!"

Shinichi looked unimpressed and Kaito scowled, ' _That was the reason for this pathetic attempt at a heist?'_

The Heisei Holmes seemed to agree with him, "That a thief managed to bypass your security did not make it the thief's fault. It only suggested that your plans were lacking. A bad workman only blames his tools –"

"It was KID!" Nakamura screeched, "How could anything stop KID? And yet my superiors told me that my promotion depended on this! I thought KID would be considerate of this, yet he cared for nothing, just sweeping past everything like –"

Whizz!

Kaito's mirror showed Nakamura's brief expression of shock as Shinichi's tranquiliser dart hit him before he succumbed to it. And really, the magician certainly hadn't expected that.

"Blaming him for your failure is one thing," Shinichi murmured over the fake KID's prone form, "But blaming him because you think he was inconsiderate is entirely another."

Kaito's eyes widened as his lips curled up into a smile, _'Huh, Meitantei, there's your supposedly non-existent soft-side –'_

"Who's there?"

 _'Ah,'_ Kaito sighed, _'I knew he'd catch on sooner than later.'_

Tucking the mirror in, Kaito discreetly flipped a five yen coin onto the balcony. Instinctively, the detective looked over to the side upon hearing the noise before he realised his folly, but KID had already made his appearance. Standing nonchalantly at the doorway, KID flashed Shinichi a smirk which was easily returned by the detective.

"Well, wasn't this a surprise, Meitantei?" Kaito tilted his head so that the moonlight fell upon the back of his hat, covering his face in shadows, "I heard you'd be taking 'rain check' this time."

Shinichi chuckled, "Been reading the article? Tasteful title, wasn't it?"

Falling into familiar banter was easy and Kaito suddenly found himself riveted in the way Shinichi was explaining his deduction – he surely wasn't hearing anything, too mesmerised by the spark in his eyes and the brief scowls and smirks that graced his lips. And the small smiles that interspersed them as the detective chortled at KID's pranks…beautiful.

"If I could, Meitantei," KID began, not even conscious of what he was saying, "I'd have all those smiles reserved only for myself."

Immediately snapping himself out of his stupor – Kaito was pretty sure he hadn't been able to fully contain his expression of horror – he stumbled back one graceful step, about disappear into the night as usual. Dammit, what _had_ he been thinking? The Meitantei had Mouri-chan – why was he going about spouting such things to someone who was nearly already betrothed?

Kaito would have escaped too, if it hadn't been for Shinichi's words.

"I'm flattered, KID," the detective smiled at him, "that you find these smiles so alluring."

 _'Smug bastard,_ ' Kaito scowled inwardly.

"And I'd certainly reserve them all for you –"

 _'What?!'_ Kaito swallowed in surprise, _'Really? Wait –! Then, he's not with Mouri-chan? And he seems to be appreciative; I may have a chance –'_

" – if another magician hadn't already caught my eye," Shinichi paused here, looking over at him.

Kaito's jubilant and happy mood crashed down immediately, " _Another_ magician?"

"Aa," Shinichi said almost solemnly, "A far better magician, I dare say."

Now, Kaito's competitive spirit flared up. Against Mouri-chan he mightn't have won, but no upstart magician could be better than KID!

"A better magician?" Kaito murmured, eyes narrowed, "I'm curious Meitantei, what about that magician appeals you so? His talent? Why, I could outshine the best of them."

Shinichi smirked, "Hmm, no."

"No?"

"No," Shinichi's smirk softened a slight bit, "I doubt you could outshine him. Wouldn't you want to know, then, who he is?"

"Do tell." Kaito said, advancing slightly, giving the detective no choice. Shinichi looked quite ready to comply, either way, though.

A patter of footsteps sounded then, a distant voice that sounded like Nakamori and slowly, the lights flickered on. Kaito instinctively backed away, cursing at the lost chance. Shinichi similarly moved out of the way, implicitly allowing the thief to escape as he knelt down to make sure Nakamura was still asleep.

 _'Well,'_ Kaito thought as the footsteps neared, _'This is a lost opportunity, but I'll have to corner him again somehow.'_ Leaping off the balcony railings, he snapped his hang glider open, soaring into the night, ' _Meitantei found a **better** magician than me? I'll show him! Really, to doubt my skills!'_

Because, Kaito could take any slight but that. He'd learnt from the best there was, Kuroba Toichi, and thus, no one could be better than him! And while all that held Shinichi's attention was talent, Kaito still had a chance to win him over. The detective certainly hadn't seemed to _mind._

Hopefully, it wasn't anything more than that. Because if Meitantei was already in love…

"I'm certainly not letting this chance go, Shinichi," Kaito said decisively as the wind carried him onwards, "Besides, haven't you said it yourself? The only thief to hold your attention is KID... And no other magician will steal my spotlight, Meitantei."

* * *

AN:- Hello guys! I'm pretty sure most of you know by now what the whole premise of the story is :) As such, this will be a short fic. Maybe, you never know. Hopefully longer ones will follow someday, and of my own imagination too :D

xxx

PS - Hey there! This is Mystic, the better half of the duo "MysticCritic". I'm the one writing the story. Critic, on the other hand, is the one who usually reviews and shall be the one who replies to reviews too! So, yeah, this is a shared account where 'Mystic' (that's me! ^-^) writes fiction and 'Critic' criticizes...er, , so that's it :P

Hope you all enjoyed chapter one! Leave a review, yes? :)

xxx

REVIEW! {:^_^:}


End file.
